


Imagining and Reimagining

by wtf_will_graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Ko No Mono, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, and hannibal is a showoff, especially in the tagging, hannibal asks will about his night with margot, hannibal has no boundaries, so let me know if i'm missing things that should be tagged, will graham is a voyeur, will shares more than he planned to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_will_graham/pseuds/wtf_will_graham
Summary: Hannibal presses Will for details about his night with Margot, and Will shares more than he meant to. Hannibal means to take advantage of what he's learned.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. About That Night

Hannibal opened the patient's exit and waved Margot through. Will watched after her, hands in pockets, remembering the night he'd left the same way and been stopped by a stunning woman wanting to talk about their shared psychiatrist. How soon after that had she made him her mark? Was it before or after the first time she came to his home. Had this really been her own idea? He locked eyes with Hannibal.

"You really didn't know?"

Hannibal held his gaze, expressionless, then said, "She had mentioned she met you. I must confess, I am surprised it didn't occur to me she might pick you as the father of the child she wanted to bear." He looked chagrined. 

Will almost believed him.

Hannibal then crossed the room to the liquor cabinet, and methodically poured out a glass of whiskey for each of them. He returned across the room, and handed Will one. Will thought about commenting it was a little early in the day, and thought better of it. Hannibal motioned to Will to take the patient's seat, and Will complied. 

At last, Hannibal spoke again. "What I'm curious about, Will, is why you withheld the fact of your assignation with Margot from me." 

Will gave a short laugh. "Assignation? I let a lesbian come into my home and seduce me. It was hardly an assignation."

"You were embarrassed?" 

Will felt a retort rise in his throat, then held it back. "No. It was...private."

"You are the one who admonished me about sins of omission. And yet you willfully omitted telling me about having sex with another one of my patients. How can I trust you if you're unwilling to participate fully in therapy you asked for?"

Will snorted, and looked at his glass of whiskey. "So you want the salacious details?" 

"I want to understand why you felt the need to keep this private."

This stopped Will short. "She came to my house. Bearing whiskey, as a matter of fact." Will took a sip from his glass, and let the liquid roll around his tongue. Not as refined as the bottle Margot had brought. Still finer than what he usually drank. "She was seeking human connection. At least, that's what I thought."

"And you no longer think that?"

Will paused. "Actually, I do still think that. I think that's why she chose me. A woman of her means, even with her brother breathing down her neck, had to have other options." 

"You respect her. Even after what she did."

"Maybe even more." Will felt the initial rush of betrayal fade. 

"So she arrived with whiskey, and..."

"She made it clear she was interested in having sex. I resisted initially. I thought she'd been clear before that she was a lesbian, not even remotely bisexual..."

"But then you stopped resisting. Why?"

"It was the way she looked at me. So alone. I felt that at least for a moment, we could both be less alone."

"A clutch for balance." 

Will caught his breath. "Yes, like the time I kissed Alana." He stopped himself, lost in thought, and a revelation focused in his mind. "Maybe...maybe that's why I didn't tell you."

"You didn't want me to think you only kiss women in moments of weakness?" Hannibal looked doubtful.

"I didn't want to tell you what I was thinking about while I was kissing Margot. Who I was thinking about."

"You were thinking about Alana?" 

"Yes. For most of the time I was with Margot, I was thinking about Alana." 

"So you didn't want to tell me you were imagining yourself with my lover while you were having sex with one of my other patients?"

Will paused, weighed his words, and decided to go all in. 

"No, I didn't want to tell you that while I was trying to pleasure Margot, all I could imagining was watching you ravish Alana."

Hannibal felt his entire body flush and focused on slowing his quickened pulse. "And how did that make you feel?"

"Excited."

* * *

Hannibal paused, considered his next move. His eyes moved to his watch, ticking to the top of the hour. "Thank you for your openness, Will. I have to stop here, as I need to prepare for my next patient." 

The two men stood, and Hannibal walked Will to the patient exit. "I think we should schedule our next session soon, I'll send you the details after I check my schedule." 

Will stood in the vestibule, gathering his thoughts. The revelations of the last hour were still far from seeming real. He didn't know how to start processing them. 

Also, his mind was clouded with adrenaline of his final admissions to Hannibal. He took several deep breaths to try to clear his mind and still what he realized was an unexpectedly raging libido. He turned to exit the building when he noticed that the door to Hannibal's office was slightly ajar. He was about to speak out when he thought he recognized the sounds he was hearing from within. 

Quietly, Will moved back towards the door, and was afforded a clear view of Hannibal, sitting in his desk chair, which he had rotated about 60 degrees around, facing the corner near the door. Hannibal had removed his jacket and was sitting with his legs wide apart, pants unzipped, cock tumescent in his right hand as his head rested on the chair back, eyes closed. His right hand rhythmically stroked his shaft, and his breathing became heavier. 

Will realized he was holding his own breath, and felt his own cock harden as he watched the scene. He forced himself to breathe slowly, deeply, and drink in the vision before his eyes. He heard the creak of the chair as Hannibal's hips began to thrust with the rising pleasure. Will imagined the feel of that cock in his own hand, the pleasure coursing through his senses. Hannibal's breathing became more labored. Just at the edge of orgasm, Hannibal stopped all motion, relaxed his body into the chair. He still held his member, which was throbbing with each beat of his pulse. Will watched a bit longer, as Hannibal's penis began to soften, and then quietly slipped away from the door. 

* * *

As Hannibal heard the outside door finally open and close, he smiled to himself, stood up, zipped his pants and began to clean up. The flush of his own self-pleasure coursed through his veins. Discovering Will Graham was a voyeur was a true delight for a man who loved to put on a show.


	2. Restaging Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't stop thinking about Hannibal's performance, and about the last time he had dinner with Hannibal and Alana.

Will drove home, trying to force himself to think about Margot's revelations. He should be consumed with thoughts about what it meant to become a father. But his mind wanted to linger on that last image of Hannibal. Watching him pleasuring himself in his office chair minutes after Will revealed how he'd fantasized about watching Hannibal and Alana. It was a longer than usual drive home as different thoughts did battle in Will's head. 

Will busied himself once home, administering after the dogs, giving extra attention to the ritual of preparing their dinner. He found his mind wandering to Hannibal preparing the suckling pig he had served for the three of them, and inevitably to the fantasies that had played in Will's head as they ate dinner and had a conversation with so many layers he needed a compass to follow.

Having fed the dogs, and then himself, Will tidied up. He looked around his little house, and decided it was time to allow himself some pleasure. Perhaps it was the only way to calm his mind. 

He poured himself a finger of whiskey, and sipped it as he set up the scene. He dug through his nightstand drawer to find his stainless steel cock ring, which he then placed in the freezer to chill for a few minutes. He moved his chair to face the front room windows. He thought about cracking open the front door, but decided it was just too cold outside. He retrieved the cock ring from the freezer, leaving the empty glass in the kitchen, and returned the front room. 

Will sat in the chair, facing the front window, spread his legs wide, and slowly unzipped his pants. He pulled his penis through the fly of his boxers, and then deftly slid the cock ring down his soft penis, puling first one ball through, then the other, enjoying the initial cold sensation as he left it to rest. He relaxed into the chair, and began to let his mind wander. He thought about Hannibal making similar preparations, leaving the office door open, positioning the chair, moving quietly and quickly to set the scene. Will's cock began to harden as he imagined Hannibal hoping Will will notice the open door, peek inside. 

Will slowly started to stroke himself with his right hand, remembering the sight of Hannibal doing the same. Unlike Hannibal's labored breathing, Will made no effort to restrain the soft moans as his pleasure built. Was it enough for Hannibal to know Will was watching, or was he thinking too of Will's revelation, that Will himself had fantasized about Hannibal and Alana.

* * *

Will's mind shifts to the dinner at Hannibal's house, and rewrites the scene. He excuses himself for a few moments. He returns to the dining room to find Alana leaning back on the dining room table, Hannibal's face buried between her legs, Alana writhing in ecstasy while trying to be quiet. Will stands just at the edge of the room, drinking in her pleasure. Hannibal stands, releases his cock from his dress pants, and enters her, while leaning to kiss her deeply. 

Will's rhythm on his own cock picks up as he envisions Hannibal thrusting into Alana to the same tempo. Hannibal then looks up, and locks eyes with Will. 

Will feels his pleasure cresting, his soft moans becoming more throated. Imagining Hannibal's added pleasure of seeing Will's arousal. Imagining how it must feel to be inside Alana, her taste on his lips. Imagining how it must feel to have Hannibal inside him, having tasted of himself on Hannibal's lips. 

In his mind, Hannibal shudders as he cums, never breaking eye contact. In his own hand, his own orgasm crests and for a moment Will only feels pleasure and release. 


End file.
